Definitions
For purposes of explanation, the environment of this invention is a device controlled, standalone or host connected computer workstation or system. Included in the system will be a software operating system. The device for controlling the system can be a standard keyboard having alpha/numeric and cursor motion keys. Also included in the system is a cathode ray tube display device. The display device is used for displaying information loaded into the system, provided by the operating system, and/or input from the keyboard. The capability of handling information to be operated upon, processed, used, etc., will be referred to as a virtual terminal. The system is capable of creating a plurality of virtual terminals. When a virtual terminal is created, it is capable of running an application or other program. When the information is displayed, the virtual terminal becomes a real terminal. As such, each real and virtual terminal is made up of the operating system and any application or other program being used at the time. When a plurality of virtual terminals are included in the system, each will include the operating system and any application or other code being used thereby.
While the system contemplated herein will be capable of handling a plurality of virtual terminals, there will generally only be one display device. In addition, the system will generally have only one keyboard, but may have a plurality of other control devices such as light pens, mice, joy sticks, etc.
When an application or other program has been loaded into the system from a diskette, or by calling from a memory device, and is running in terms of processing data or awaiting input, the terminal with which the application is being used will be referred to as active. When the terminal is active, it is interactive with the keyboard.